


Hedera

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: When she fell in love with him at first sight, Nanase Tenn believed that her love was that of a parent's. She did not expect that it would blossom into something completely different.





	Hedera

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU I cooked up recently. The working title is "The wall which the ivy climbs" and this is the sampler for this setting. Just to test the waters. I don't intend to write that for now since I'm still working on Song of the Sun. Enjoy!

She is more than aware that what they are doing... what she is letting him do is wrong. Very wrong.

Yet she could never bring herself to stop him from doing it, each and every time. Neither does she have any intention to make him stop.

However, he is innocent. Not simply because he was still young, or was unaware of the implication behind the acts that they have engaged in. If someone is to be blamed or have to take on the burden of this sin, she would gladly do it.

All because she loves him.

Her name is Nanase Tenn.

After choosing to drop out of college in her first year of study, she had been working in a general trading company that was owned by one of the country's most prestigious conglomerates, the Five Star Company. Eleven years of hard work later, the thirty-one-year-old woman is now the only female manager in the marketing division.

Her work life is nothing out of the ordinary.

She reaches the office at 8.45 in the morning on the dot, fifteen minutes before the rest of her subordinates are due to report in for work. Like everyone else, she takes her one-hour lunch break at noon, eating either at her desk or at the cluster of tables on the first floor with a latte purchased from the booth selling coffee at that same area. At the end of the day, at 5.30 pm sharp, she leaves the office, never working overtime.

To her subordinates, all of them male, she is a fair and capable superior with good foresight and judgement. Although she is strict, she is also patient and tolerant with them, never chiding them personally for any mistakes that they have made. Because of this, they greatly respect and are inspired by her.

However, this was just one side of her as a person: Nanase Tenn, the career woman.

Only a few know about her personal life, something which she rarely speaks of in any situation.

Once she is out of the office, she is just like any woman her age.

After leaving the office building, she heads right for the station. She makes it onto the packed train with practised ease as she was more than used to travelling during the rush hour. Once she alights at the train station closest to home, she goes to the supermarket to purchase ingredients needed for the night's and the next day's meals. She knows what she needs, as she had prepared a list the night before.

When she has made her purchase, she quickly returns to her apartment where the most important person in her life would be there waiting for her.

"I'm home!" She calls out the moment she opens the front door.

After she closes the door, she begins to take off her heeled pumps. The sound of feet running across the polished wooden floor of the apartment grows louder as she places them into the shoe cabinet.

"Mama!" Upon hearing that voice, her exhausted shoulders would lighten as her lips curve into a bright smile. "Welcome home!"

"I'm home, Riku." She opened her arms, wrapping them around the child's small frame as he approached her for a hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How was school today?"

"Fun!" He chirped, returning her kiss with his own, placing a quick peck on her cheek. "How was yours?"

"Good, as always. Come, let's get ready to prepare dinner."

Despite the fact that he calls her 'Mama', Nanase Riku was not her son. However, they were still related by blood, as they shared the same father. Her father was not just an incorrigible alcoholic, but also a frivolous man who had numerous affairs with many other women despite being married to her mother. He was also abusive, and she grew up knowing nothing about a family other than the physical and verbal assault that the man brought upon his wife and daughter. Her mother eventually tolerated enough and left him for another man, leaving her behind. Riku's mother was one of the many women he had an affair with but had passed away after giving birth to him, as a result of complications resulting from the birth. Their father, too, died shortly after that.

At that time, she could have chosen to give him up to be raised in an orphanage, as she was not yet an adult in the eyes of the law. Seeing how she had no obligation to look after the child, that would have been the wisest choice seeing how she was still a student, and one with bright prospects who would have graduated with the highest honours. However, she had fallen in love with him the first time she laid her eyes on him, just several hours after he was born.

She was aware that it would be very difficult, but she had decided to raise him as her own. Indeed, it was harder than she had imagined it to be, but she had never once regretted her decision.

Riku may be rather spoilt, but he was a good child. He was kind and cheerful, the always-present smile on his face brighter than the sun. He does his homework without complaining and willingly volunteers to help her with the chores whenever he could. There may have been times when he was stubborn or disobedient, but he would apologise when he realised he was in the wrong.

He had become her everything, and she loved him as dearly as he does her.

However, their love had grown into something that was no longer as pure or simple as others' would still be.

"Mama, Mama, listen!" Riku often told Tenn about his day over dinner, and he always had many stories to tell."I scored over ninety marks on my math finals! And eighty for both Japanese and Social Studies! And I didn't fail any of my subjects"

"That's wonderful, Riku. I knew you could do it if you tried."

"It's all thanks to Mama... since you helped me study…" Riku admitted sheepishly. "So… could I get a reward?"

"Of course. Is there something that you want, or somewhere that you would like to go? Tomorrow's a Saturday, so we can do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Well, then…" A little blush began to rise on his face, dust his cheeks with a shade of red. "I'd like to be able to do 'that' with Mama... if it's okay..."

Riku did not have to elaborate for Tenn to know what he was specifically asking for.

Such a suggestion would never be made in a normal family. However, they were already not a normal family from the very beginning. And, since they have already crossed a certain point, they could never hope of becoming one.

For Tenn, not being normal was fine.

Just being able to have Riku, her precious son, with her was all she needed. There was nothing more than she could ask for, be it as a parent or as a person.

"Sure, it's okay."

"Really?" Hearing that his request was granted made him beam with joy.

"But, only after bath time. Remember what I always tell you?"

"Getting clean is important!"

"Good boy. I'm going to get the bath running before I do the dishes, so you can get in first."

"No! You get in first and I'll do the dishes. You must be tired after working hard today, so let me help with cleaning up!"

The way he was being so considerate of her made her heart flutter. "I shall take up your offer, then."

Up until the last few months of the previous year, they used to take baths together. However, they now took them separately, as she wanted to let Riku become more independent. He would soon be a teenager, and puberty was setting in. It makes her a bit sad when she thinks how he would become an adult and leave her side one day, but she knew that that would mean that she had done a good job of raising him.

Once she was done with her bath, she immediately called for him to get his turn.

"Don't stay in the water for too long!" She told him, along with a reminder to drain the tub after he was done.

She made sure that the rest of the kitchen had been cleaned up and tidied before she went into her bedroom. She made sure the room was at a comfortable temperature before she began to strip down. She removed every article of clothing that she had been wearing—her cotton T-shirt and rayon drape pants, as well as the black lace bralette and the matching panty that she wore underneath—before she sat down at the dressing table to dry her medium-length hair and do a bit of skincare. With the need to put on make-up every day, she could not afford to skip it.

"Mama?"

Just as she was done, she heard her son call for her. She did not close the door, so he was able to peek into the room. He was just as naked as she was, and was covering his crotch with his hands shyly.

"Get on the bed, dear. I'll be there in just a minute."

He nodded and did as he was told.

Tenn quickly put the bottles away and climbed onto the bed next to him where he sat down. However, she could not help but notice that Riku's hands were still covering his male bits, which was rather unusual.

"Did something happen?" She asked without removing her gaze from his nether region.

"T-That..."

"Could you show me what happened?"

He seemed hesitant to do so, but he had no reason or will to go against his mother's instructions.

Slowly, he removed his hands and placed them on his lap. As he did, he revealed his penis, which was fully erect, to his mother.

"You got hard just thinking about what was going to happen tonight?"

"Yes... I'm sorry, Mama, I..."

"Hush, my dear." She cupped his cheek gently. "I'm not angry, nor am I going to scold you. I told you before, haven't I, that it's perfectly normal and natural for a child your age. Besides, you have Mama to help you, right?"

"Right."

"Good boy. Always remember that, so that you don't have to so scared." He gave her a nod of assurance, and with a smile, she patted her lap. "Come here, Riku. Let Mama take care of you."

That was a signal that they were going to begin the night's activities.

Riku climbed onto her lap, sitting across it and feeling her soft thighs beneath his bottom. He placed his hands on the top of her chest, above her breasts, and reached up for the kiss that she was about to give him.

But this kiss was nothing like the sort of simple kisses that they gave each other throughout the day. This was a special kiss, one where they would use their tongues. Riku loved it as it made him feel very warm inside.

As they kissed, his hands moved to her breasts. He grabbed one in each hand, squeezing them gently. He had no memory of ever suckling them for milk, but he loved them very much. They were soft and smelled very good. Then again, that was how the rest of his mother felt like to him, but he still liked her boobs a lot.

When their lips parted, breaking the kiss, he buried his face between her mounds.

"Fufu..." Tenn could not help but chuckle at how adorable he was. "You really like my breasts, don't you?"

"Mmhmm..." Riku could only hum in agreement, as he was feeling too much bliss at the moment to craft a proper reply.

However, when Tenn suddenly prodded the tip of his erection with her forefinger, he shuddered a little.

"Do you want Mama to use her hands or her mouth today to help you shoot out your white pee-pee from your little dick?"

"Hands!" He answered almost immediately. "Mama, can I suck on your boobs today, too?"

"Go ahead."

With her permission granted, there was no need to hold back any longer. He went straight for the nipple of the closest breast, taking it into his mouth. The other he continued to

Tenn let out a small hum of pleasure as she felt the warm, wet cavern close around the sensitive bud. As Riku began to suckle on it, she wrapped one hand around his erect member. It used to be so small that she could completely curl fingers and palm around it, but now it has grown and is slowly resembling an adult's. She moved her hand along the hard shaft, pumping the organ roughly. She would rather gentle with him, but he had told her that he preferred it otherwise.

The pleasure of her touches racked his small body with strong jolts of pleasure. He let out a moan, unable to keep his voice in.

"Mama…" he called out to her, his hands holding onto her body tightly. "Mama, it feels really good…"

"That's great to hear, sweetie." She cradled his body with her free arm, holding him even closer to her. "You can come anytime you want to."

"Mm…" His face was now flushed, his breathing laboured as the slowly growing pleasure in his groin began to pool.

It was an adorable sight which made her heart flutter, but it was not the cutest that he could be. She hastened her actions, moving her hand at a quickened pace. This made him moan again and again, each one louder than the last.

His garnet eyes, clouded with lust, met her gaze.

"What a naughty expression you are wearing…" She chuckled, teasing him. "Does Mama's hand really feel that good?"

He had opened his mouth to supply an answer, but it was interrupted so that he could take in a deep breath right before his ejaculation. He shot most of his load over her hand, which had been gripping the organ, and some got over her chest as well. The sheer volume was barely surprising, seeing how they had not done this for two weeks.

His body went limp after his release, and he lay his head on and leant his weight against his mother.

Riku, who was twelve-years-old and in his final year of elementary school, was still unable to masturbate on his own. That was why he constantly depended on his mother, his only parent, to help him.

Tenn knew that she should not be doing something like this with him, right from the very beginning.

Everything began the year Riku turned ten. One night he came to her, crying about how he had wet his bed. However, what he had experienced was his first ejaculation, and because it was something that was unknown to him he had been frightened. She assured him that what he was experiencing was normal, and from then begun his sex education by teaching him how to masturbate.

In fact, teaching was all she intended to do, but yet things somehow escalated beyond her control. It did not take long for them to go beyond the point of no return.

The year before this, about nine months after she had begun to help him masturbate, Riku had asked her an unusual question over dinner. He wanted to know what sex was, as some of his classmates had been talking to about it quite often.

Figuring that it was natural for his boy this age to be curious about it, Tenn decided that it was her duty to teach him about it properly. She had already taught him a bit about the male genitalia before using his own, so used her own body to teach him about a female's. She did not expect that his curiosity would have led to him touching her and that she would get aroused by it. Eventually, the line was crossed and they ended up having sex, Riku losing his virginity to the woman he believed was his mother.

Since then, nothing much about their lives or relationship had changed, fortunately. She still helps with his masturbation when he asks her for help. The only difference is that they now take things a step further. Instead of her just helping him to find release, they now do more than that.

"Mama?"

"Mmm?" As she waited for Riku's breathing returned back to normal, Tenn slowly lapped his ejaculate off her hand. She was almost done when he called out to her.

"Can I make Mama feel good now? I want you to feel good, too..."

"How do you want to do that?"

"I... I want to lick your special place... can I?"

"Of course."

She gestured for him to get off her lap so that she could spread her legs wide for him. She was already gotten aroused just by helping him jerk off, and that became evident by the wetness between her legs.

Riku felt his heart start to pound hard again in anticipation as she used her fingers to spread her folds for him. "Come, my dear."

He lay stomach-down on the bed and brought his face close to her nether region. He was close enough to smell her sweet scent wafting out, and could not wait to lap up her nectar.

"Mama's... pussy..." No matter how many times he sees it, he would find himself in awe at how beautiful it was.

"Yes, that's right. This is your Mama's pussy. Now, go on. Help yourself to it."

He first ran his tongue along her entrance, brushing it across its surface. He lapped up some of the clear liquid, savouring the taste of the woman who had raised him. From the base of her folds, he slowly dragged it up to that little bud which she had taught him was called the clitoris. He does not really know what exactly it does but he knows that if he touches it, he would make his precious Mama feel really, really good. He poked it with his tongue to feel her shudder in response to it, then began to lick it like he would a lollipop.

The sudden jolt of pleasure came upon her, and she threw her head back instinctively and let out a low groan. The first time she had let him do this, she had realised how much she missed that feeling. Not even touching herself could bring as much pleasure as a partner would, so she had to shamefully admit that she was addicted to having her pussy eaten out.

Riku now had his entire mouth over her clit, as if he was kissing it. However, his tongue was still moving and was alternating between different movements. Just as she had taught him.

A little while later, he began to suck on it, which was one of the things he had learnt that she loved more.

"Yes... Yes, Riku, you are doing very well. You're making Mama feel really good."

"Can I put my fingers inside you, too?"

"Yes, you may."

Riku stopped teasing her clit with his mouth so as to slip one finger into her. It went in too easily, so he put a second in as well. He returned to her clit again, this time using his other hand to please it.

"Mama, you're very hot and wet..." He liked feeling her insides, as he thought it felt good. In fact, it was so good that he felt his little dick twitch again, in response to his reviving arousal. "Mama, I want to put it inside you today... because it always makes my penis feel very, very good..."

"Ri... Riku..." The pleasure that her son was bringing he was just too much. Indeed, she had taught him to please her the way that she loved to be touched, but she knew that if he kept it up she would reach the peak.

"And, I want to shoot my white pee-pee inside of you, too... lots and lots of it. I like how Mama squeezes me when I do that because it's the best feeling..."

As he spoke, his fingers continued moving. The fingers that were inside her had found her favourite spot and was rubbing it roughly. Tenn, too, could not hold back her moans.

"Please, Mama, please?"

"Y-Yes, you can, Riku." She was very close, and it was difficult for her to reply him. "You can do anything you want to your Mama today... as long as it makes the both of us feel good…"

Her words were exactly what she had felt about the entire matter. It no longer mattered little to her what others thought of what their relationship had become, even if it was a taboo and unforgivable by society. She was doing this for the sake of her darling Riku as well as herself. She knew that the boy, despite his young age, no longer sees her as just his mother but as a woman… an object of sexual desire which made him lust for her. As for her, she had not been with a man for so long, having devoted herself to her role as a mother. There were times when she was lonely and felt empty, but she could not find anyone who could fill that space… at least, until Riku began to mature sexually. He had made her feel so full and complete that no adult man could compare.

She was barely able to finish her sentence before she came with a long, drawn-out gasp.

However, she had no time to rest. Riku had already removed his fingers, now getting on his knees to prepare himself to insert his erect cock into her. When she realised this, he was already pressing the tip against her entrance.

"W-Wait, Riku, if you do that now—"

She had just come and was more sensitive then she was before she did. That was why she had tried to warn him before he did anything, but before she could he had entered her roughly, causing her to moan loudly.

Riku, too, let out a moan as her hot walls suddenly clamped down on him. He had buried himself right to the hilt, reaching deep inside of her. He could feel that the heat was stronger than before, and it was so comfortable and wonderful that he could not think of anything else.

"Mama..." He whimpered, unable to contain how good the overwhelming sensations made him feel. "Mama, this... this is..."

"Yes, my dear. I know. I love this feeling too, as much as you do."

"But, Mama, you're much tighter than last time…"

"That's because…" she trailed off mid-sentence, a little embarrassed to admit that she had been patiently waiting for him to ask if they could have sex.

For the record, Tenn never makes the proposal to engage in these acts herself. Instead, it had always been Riku who asks, and she obliges each time. The was one exception, however, and that was during ovulation day. Never once had she made him put on a condom, and she did not want to get pregnant so she made sure that they only did it on safe days.

"Riku, you can start moving now."

"R-Right!"

Riku had the tendency to slam in quite deep from the get-go, despite how his dick had not yet grown to its full lengths and girth because he did not know how to hold back. However, that was one of the things that Tenn liked about having sex with him.

As he found a steady pace and began to pound continuously into her, she began to move her hips to meet his thrusts. She could feel his little sack smack against her skin, making a lewd slapping sound that was mostly drowned out by their voices.

It was not simply because he was still a child, but partially due to his weak constitution that Riku had less stamina than other children his age. That makes him incomparable to an adult male. Because of this, it never took him long to hit the peak of pleasure. She did not mind this one bit, as she had accepted all of him, and all that he is. If anything, she felt that it was something to be proud about. Him being able to come fast meant that she was effective in making him feel good… at least, that is how she sees it.

"Mama, I'm coming!"

It was not a warning, but a statement, as she felt him release a gush of heat while buried inside of her. It was the feeling that Tenn loved the most, and she let out a long, wanton moan as he filled her up with his baby batter.

However, that was not enough to satisfy her. He may have come, but she had not.

Now it was Riku's turn to be on his back, and for Tenn to be on top. She lowered herself on his still-erect dick, slowly and steadily. In this position he was able to penetrate her even deeper, and now that he was more sensitive from having just come the sensations hit his senses twice as hard. He was unable to stop himself from letting out little mewls as Tenn moved up and down his hard shaft.

"Aah, what a wonderful feeling…" Tenn let out a blissful sigh, savouring the sensation of how his dick rubbed against her special place each time she sank her hips down. "I really can't get enough of this."

"Ma… Mama…" The pleasure was far too much for the boy to contain, and he could not hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. "I'm gonna… again…"

"Me too… I can feel that I'm close too… Could you be a dear and help your Mama come again, Riku?"

"I can! I'll do anything to help Mama!"

This child was indeed, her pride and joy. He was born for her sake, as an existence who was to love and be loved by her. At least, that is what she would like to believe.

"That's my boy…" She leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Why don't we try coming together?"

"Together?"

"Yes… Together. How does that sound?"

"That sounds... nice." He did not have to ponder for too long to reach that conclusion. "I wanna feel good together with Mama."

"Let's give it our best, then."

Tenn quickened the movement of her hips, making Riku cry out again as the pleasure they both felt began to intensify. However, she knew that if she kept this up without doing anything else, he would come before her again. That was why she steadied herself with one hand instead of two, using the other to reach between her legs and start teasing her clit.

Now that was more like it.

"Riku… Rikuuu…" she crooned sweetly, calling out the name that she herself had chosen for him.

Riku.

Kind, precious, gentle, dear little Riku.

Her Riku.

Surely there would never be anyone else that she would be able to love more than him.

But, that might not be the case for Riku. He was still young and has many more things to experience in life and in the world. Who knows, when he is older, he may find his special someone. That person would be one who he would come to love more than he would her.

Until then, she hoped that he would still allow her to indulge in him, the way she does now.

"Riku, I'm close… so close… I'm going to come…"

"Me too, Mama… I'm… again…!"

Riku was, again, first to hit his peak. This time, Tenn quickly followed after him, her body shuddering with her release as she felt him fill her womb a second time that evening. She had to wait for her tingling senses to return back to normal before she got herself off him, feeling some excess semen drip out of her hole.

She lay down next to him, gently sweeping his hair away from his sweat-stained forehead. The poor dear look exhausted, lying weakly on the bed next to her.

"Mama…"

"You did well, Riku." She kissed his forehead lovingly. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah…" As soon as he replied, he let out a yawn. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of cour… oh."

Before she could reply, he had already fallen asleep. Even if he was a healthy young boy, coming thrice within that short span of time would certainly drain him of his energy.

Since she had yet to feel sleepy, she decided to tuck him in. She first reached over to the bedside table for the box of tissues, taking two sheets to wipe the excess cum from the place between her legs. She then got off the bed to go to the bathroom, fetching a clean towel to wet with warm water to wipe down her son's body. She then retrieved his pyjamas and underpants from his closet and dressed him, so that he would not catch a cold as he slept in the cool room.

Riku was a heavy sleeper, so he did not stir even once the entire time. When she was done dressing him, she tucked him in under the warmth of the covers.

"Good night, my sweet Riku. Sleep tight." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before stroking it lovingly.

Now that she was done looking after him, it was her turn to get ready for bed.

She returned to the bathroom to clean up, taking the clothes that she had stripped off earlier with her. She preferred to wash off the sweat before she rested for the night, so she took a quick shower. While she was drying off and getting dressed, she felt the exhaustion of the day hit her hard.

Once she got back to the room, she got into bed and lay down next to her precious son. Thanks to the light from the streetlamp outside, she could see his peaceful sleeping face. One that was so endearing and lovely, which she wanted to protect no matter what the cost.

As she closed her eyes, waiting for slumber to take over, she let her lips wane into a gentle smile.

The reason for this was simple: she knew that the first thing she would see when she wakes up the next morning would be that very same face.

Just like how the vine of the ivy is dependant on a tall structure to climb high for sunlight for survival, she, too, is dependant on him in order to live and work hard each and every day. Without him, she knows that she would no longer be able to be able to live with the same optimism and perspectives that she does now.

Regardless what people may think about the way she lives her life, or the choices that she makes, she believes that what she was doing was right.

Never once had she has never regretted any choices that she has made thus far.

And she is sure that, even in the future, she never will.

**-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't edit much of this so if there are any errors or missing words/phrases feel free to let me know.


End file.
